De la place pour deux
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Je sourie, aux anges. Il ne manque plus que tu retires cette chemise, me rejoignes et tout sera parfait.


**Toute petite OS, c'est la première que je fais sur une série autre que The 100. Soyez miséricordieux ; )**

 **Et bonne lecture!**

(M pas trop M, mais un peu quand même)

 **oOoOoOo**

-Je ne pense pas que la baignoire soit assez grande…

Pour toute réponse, tu éclates de rire. Le son résonne dans toute la pièce, semblant ainsi l'illuminer. Il donne une teinte plus chaude aux murs blancs de la salle de bain, et aussi à mon coeur. Que l'on s'imagine alors le rythme des battements de celui-ci quand je comprends que tu ne viens pas de changer d'avis ! Tu ne me regardes plus, ton attention est portée sur le miroir face à toi. Tu es à plusieurs mètres de moi, cette distance me semble tellement immense que j'en ai presque envie de pleurer. Alors que tu te jauges un moment, j'en profite moi aussi pour t'observer. Tu portes un chemisier blanc presque transparent rentré dans ton pantalon, un jean moulant rouge et tu es pieds nus. Au travers de ton dessus indécent, on peut assez vite remarquer l'absence de soutien-gorge. Tes cheveux sont attachés en une queue haute ce qui, je l'avoue, me déçoit un peu. Tu as toujours été si belle, les cheveux relâchés… cependant, il est vrai que des cheveux attachés t'affinent le visage. Tes traits si bien dessinés ressortent, te donnant un air brillant et dangereux, mettant vaguement de côté ton air libre et sauvage. J'aime toutes ces facettes… mon Dieu que je les aime!

Tu sembles décider t'être assez regardée. En continuant de m'ignorer, tu détaches tes cheveux d'un mouvement fluide et déterminé. Ils semblent s'envoler, échappant à toutes lois physiques, avant de souplement retomber sur tes épaules. Je déglutis difficilement face à cette vue époustouflante. À nouveau entourée de ce halo lumineux, confiante, tu souris à ton reflet. Ce sourire déterminé, certain, séducteur: un de ceux qui te définissent si bien.

Même si l'eau de mon bain est ce qui se rapproche le plus du niveau de chaleur "bouillant", je sens tout à coup que la chaleur est bien ailleurs. Ça vient de toi. Ça a toujours été le cas. Rien que tes cheveux, souvent comparés à la couleur du soleil, annoncent le ton. Évidemment, pour le moment, je parle d'une toute autre chaleur que celle innocente d'un roux pur. C'est une chaleur qui brûle doucement dans mon bas ventre, qui brille dans ton regard. Tu te tournes vers moi, et il m'est offert de voir à quel point tu resplendis. Tu me souris, un sourire tellement discret que je le perçois à peine. Tes petites pommettes sont rehaussées, tes yeux bleus me regardent sans faillir. Tes longs doigts se dirigent vers les boutons les plus hauts de ton chemisier et, lentement, tu les défais tout en t'approchant de la baignoire. Tu es tellement sexy… Emma Watson n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Voilà, tous tes boutons sont défaits. Seulement, vu qu'ils sont rentrés dans ton jeans, je n'ai l'occasion que de voir une partie de ton corps. Ton nombril, ton cou, ton entre-sein… non, c'est vrai, même si je visualise très bien cet endroit, je n'ai aucune idée de comment le nommer. Tu t'arrêtes, ton regard ne me lâche pas. Le mien est fixé sur ta peau blanche, ton ventre légèrement creusé, la naissance de tes seins qui me donne l'eau à la bouche. Je n'arrive pas à me détourner, tu es tout bonnement parfaite. Chacune de tes imperfections ne fait que te rendre plus belle et désirable...Non, il ne faut pas chercher la logique: pour une fois, j'ai décidé de la mettre de côté.

-Hermione…regarde-moi.

Ta voix est douce et sensuelle. Malgré ton air calme, tu dois être aussi excitée que moi. Ma gorge est sèche, ça me demande un effort fou et une concentration intense pour te répondre.

-Je… je te regarde déjà, Gin.

Voilà que tu rigoles à nouveau, de manière moins bruyante que la première fois. La peau de ton ventre se gonfle légèrement, ton rire cristallin remplit mes tympans l'espace d'un instant.

-Non…regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Je ravale ma salive et, lentement, mon regard monte jusqu'au tien. Bien entendu, je prends mon temps. Ton menton fin, ta mâchoire décidée, ton nez bien dessiné parsemé de tâches de rousseur…j'arrive à tes yeux. Waw. Leur gris-bleu...il me surprendra à chaque fois. Tu me regardes avec tellement d'intensité, tellement de détermination… Je me sens soudainement toute petite. Tu es la belle et puissante Ginny Weasley. Aucun sort ne t'est irréalisable, aucune coeur ne te résiste, aucun problème ne te paraît impossible. Quand tu as un objectif, tu y arrives. Plus vite, mieux, avec plus de grâce que quiconque d'autre. On sait toutes les deux que si tu avais été l'horcruxe de Voldemort tu n'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée dès le début. Or, là, ton objectif, c'est moi. Lequel, précisément ? Me faire jouir sans même me toucher ? Vas-y, continue, tu es sur le bon chemin. Tu dois sentir que je m'égare, ton regard me rappelle à l'ordre. Mes yeux se re-plongent malgré eux dans la profondeur des tiens. Je m'envole alors aussitôt dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'appartient qu'à toi et moi. Tes yeux me transpercent, caressent mon âme. C'est apaisant, calme, je me sens bien… Je perçois vaguement que tu déboutonnes ton pantalon, nos regards toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le bruit du pantalon glissant sur ta peau puis tombant sur le carrelage me parvient, je te souris avec toute la tendresse que j'ai pour toi.

Tu me souris en retour et je comprends que tu es à présent nue, juste couverte d'une chemise complètement ouverte et que, dans cette pièce, il fait froid.

-Viens… tu dois avoir froid.

Une de tes mèches tombe devant ton visage, tu n'y prêtes pas attention. De toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, quel que soit ton état, je te trouverai magnifique. Sans rien dire tu t'approches de moi d'une démarche féline. Tes hanches roulent, ton regard ne me lâche pas alors que je t'admire dans ton entièreté.

Ça y est, tu es arrivée au bord du bain.

Tu prends ton temps, rien ne presse. Tu trempes le bout de ton doigt dans l'eau chaude et, apparemment satisfaite, tu souris. Chacun de tes gestes est mesuré, calculé, peut-être même pré-visualisé dans ton cerveau si vif. Tu te tournes vers moi.

-Tu hésites ? demandai-je, amusée.

-Ça dépend... serai-je aussi belle que toi, une fois dans ce bain ?

Surprise, je hausse un sourcil. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Il faut que tu me rejoignes ! S'il-te-plaît...

-Ginny, tu es splendide...

-Oui, c'est ce que ton regard me dit depuis que je suis rentrée dans cette pièce.

-Tu es vraiment splendide.

Là, tu sembles rougir. C'est mignon au possible...

-C'est grâce à toi, murmures-tu presque timidement, comme si tu n'avais pas encore pleinement pris conscience de cette réalité pourtant évidente.

Je souris, aux anges. Il ne manque plus que tu retires cette chemise, me rejoignes et tout sera parfait. Ton regard est toujours fixé sur le mien, qui fait de lents aller-retours entre tes yeux et le reste de ton corps. D'un coup, mes pupilles se dilatent.

La cause? Tu viens de lever ta jambe droite pour la passer pardessus le rebord de la baignoire, ce qui forme l'espace d'un instant un parfait angle droit entre tes cuisses. De manière très fugace, je peux percevoir ton entre-jambe sous un tapis de poils frisés. Une moue perverse déforme le coin de ma bouche, des pensées peu catholiques me passent par l'esprit. Si je pouvais y goûter, dans les minutes qui suivent... Tu sembles saisir le fil de mes pensées et, de ton pied pas encore dans l'eau, tu me frappes la jambe du bout des orteils en éclatant de rire.

-Tu es désespérante ! ris-tu en t'installant dans le bain, face à moi.

Tu te tiens plus droite que moi, ce qui me permet une meilleure visibilité de ton corps divin. Le haut de tes seins est régulièrement heurté par de petites vaguelettes alors que tes tétons, eux, sont complètement noyés sous l'eau et donc, invisibles. J'en viens à largement regretter d'avoir mis ce savon moussant dans l'eau, avant que tu n'arrives.

Toi aussi, tu m'observes, maintenant. Comme moi, tu déposes tranquillement tes bras sur les rebords de la baignoire. Tes yeux ne me quittent pas. Entre ma peau mouillée et mon sourire charmé, ils sont plutôt occupés. Avant de moi aussi m'isoler dans notre bulle, je te réponds.

-Je suis désespérante, tu es provocante...

Tu prends une moue étonnée, puis joueuse. J'adore tes pommettes, si tu savais...

-Ah oui ? Et ça réussit ? Tu te sens... provoquée, là ?

Ta jambe se glisse entre les deux miennes. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour viser si juste mais tu arrives pile là où tu voulais, soit l'intérieur de ma cuisse, évitant de justesse mon entre-jambe. Tu entames de petites et régulières carresses. Je frémis, mes muscles se durcissent. Tu me souris innocemment, je sens soudainement la tentation de te sauter dessus monter en moi. Je la refoule patiemment: l'heure viendra. En attendant, je dois être à la hauteur...

-Provoquée, oui, mais pas tentée...

Là, tu fais la pire chose que j'aurais pu imaginer, tu fais mine de râler, et tu retires ton pied.

-Nooon !!

Tu éclates à nouveau de rire sous mon air scandalisé. Tu es toute puissante, tu le sais. Mais bon... je pourrais aussi partir, ça serait la faute de mon fameux caractère buté. Là, pour le coup, je ne me mets pas en position dominante. Il y a ce froid, ce vide, au creux de mes cuisses et c'est de ta faute. Pourquoi me faire autant souffrir, pourquoi ?! Je suis littéralement scandalisée.

-Tu le regretteras, je te le jure.

À nouveau un de tes sourires, celui qui dit "j'attends de voir". Puis tes traits décidés s'adoucissent et tu positionnes tes pieds sous tes fesses, t'élèvant ainsi un peu plus. Tu te penches en avant, j'ai une vue plongeante sur tout ce qu'il y a à voir. Ton corps est entouré d'un drap trempé, la pauvre chemise que tu as décidé de ne pas épargner. Je laisse ma main droite effleurer ta poitrine alors que ton visage s'approche du mien. Tu fais redescendre ma main et m'embrasses du bout des lèvres, juste avant de souffler un "Je t'aime"...

Tu te recules à peine, nos nez se touchent. Je souris, attendrie, miséricordieuse. Tu me fais un petit clin d'oeil avant de te retourner et de te laisser glisser tout contre moi. Ton corps entre mes bras, mon nez dans tes cheveux, tout est parfait.

-Je sais qu'on doit aller quelque part après mais... restons là un moment.

Je souris encore, folle d'amour, et resserre mon étreinte autour de ton corps.

oOoOoOo

 **Voili voilou !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


End file.
